


Frost Flowers

by Peachyclean



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Kings & Queens, Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyclean/pseuds/Peachyclean
Summary: Ashe's heart lies within the future of her people, but can she learn to realise where it lies within herself?





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I've been wanting to explore Ashe and Tryndamere's 'relationship' for a while now, and I thought it would be a good time to explore a new writing style as well. Enjoy!

_Stand still, child, if you don't wear your cloak you'll catch ye death." She sighed, a warm smile lifting her cheeks. The little girl stared at the castle doors eyes full of excitement, as if they could dissapear at any second. "Go on then." The girl had turned to run out of the doors before Margery could finish the last button. "Oh and Ashe! Stay within the grounds!" But she had already swept through the doorways and ran into the gardens._

_"Oh to be young, wild and free." Margery hummed._

_"Sadly not for long. She will have her responsibilities." The queen said calmly. Margery jumped slightly._

_"Your majesty you must forgive me I was unaware of your presence." She curtseyed quickly._

_The queen walked to the stained glass window beside the great doors, she peeked out to see her young daughter on her knees by the flowerbeds staring_   _whimsically at the blooms._

_"Still, she may enjoy it whilst she can." She smiled as she watched her curiously pick a frostflower and examine it. Margery followed and also looked through the tinted blue glass._

_"She loves the world doesn't she? If she learns to love her people like that she'll make a wonderful leader."_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, Ashe inhaled sharply still standing in front of the mirror irritably. After a few seconds she pulled herself away and walked to the door, the layers of her dress delicately brushing the floor as she walked. "Who is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Margery, my love." Ashe let out the breath she had held and opened the door.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Ashe sighed and walked back to the mirror. After a few seconds she spoke. "I didn't ever picture myself on my wedding day Margery, but if I did, I would not have looked like this." She looked back at herself again, her hair silvery and flat, eyes dangerously shadowed. "Mother would turn in her grave." Margery chuckled and stepped behind Ashe.

"Turn." She said, a hand on her shoulder. "Someone's not been sleepin." She said brushing the shadow under Ashes eyes. She pulled a small vial out of her pocket. "Mannera oil, it'll wake up tired eyes in seconds." She said dabbing tiny bits of it underneath Ashes eyes and smoothing it over soon after. "Ah I used to carry this everywhere when they had me scribing for the council meetings. Hmm.." She said turning Ashe back to the mirror and speculating her over her shoulder. She picked up a haircomb and combed back Ashe's white tresses. Something was missing. "Sit." She said, gesturing to the chair near the window.

Ashe sat on the chair quietly, sighing as Margery experienced fingers swept small sections of her hair into an intricate braid that crowned her scalp. "You always used to ask me to make you a crown, but you would never sit still enough for me to finish it." Ashe smiled, she was always ready to go, this may be the first time in her life that she had wished for time to stand still.

"I know you're afraid sweetheart. It's okay to be. This is a new beginning for the Freljord  _and_  for you." She said her hands now resting on Ashes shoulders. Ashe looked to the mirror, to the intricate braid crowning her, beautifully framing her face too. The crown suited her and for the first time for that morning she felt calm. Until the next knock on the door rang through.  _This is it._  She inhaled smoothly standing and walking to the door, turning to smile to Margery as she walked away.

Walking through the corridor, she mapped out her steps mindfully, distracting her mind. She stood tall and elegantly, ready.

"Wait!" Rushed footsteps followed her, she turned to see Margery tottering towards her with something blue in her fingertips. As she got closer Ashe realised what it was. A powder blue flower it had frosted over and glittered in the light.  _The ones I used to play with in the gardens, she remembered?_ Margery gently weaved the flower into one side of her braid and kissed her on the forehead. "Your mother would be proud."

"Margery, Thank you."


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a habit for short chapters but I think it helps me take baby steps and enjoy writing again! I did so much research to A: try and understand friggin politics and B: Not make a cringey wedding based on western culture lmao.
> 
> If there's a weird word I probably made it up/stole it from icelandic? Eg. Ást is love in Icelandic and Eyjafjall is half of the name of a glacier (Eyjafjallajökull - try spelling that let alone saying it lmao) 
> 
> I'm gonna be trying to focus on Trynd a little bit more after these two, I'm not used to writing from a guys perspective tbh so uh enjoy that mess in the future.

_"What better way to expand the Freljord and its people than a union. Wouldn't you agree Your highness?" The thinnest of the men sneered. The council were always trying to belittle her, oh how her mother had warned her of their ways. If she were not a woman things would be different, perhaps they would not talk down to her so. She had since grown used to their ways and worked around them._

_"A union would certainly increase our chances against a war. Of course more people means more control and more support..." Ashe lost her words in a train of thought- is this it?_

_"The barbarians perhaps."_

_"What? A union with barbarians. You can't be serious, they're named barbarians for a reason. Their ways would not bode well with ours, the Freljord would end in turmoil!"_

_"They wish for the same outcome."_

_"As does Lissandra and as does Sejuani, it's the pathway to the destination that is what makes us Avarosan. We choose to be peaceful and compassionate. Barbarians certainly do not."_

_"They are different in their ways, but their motivation and their goal is the same as ours. We will advance quicker if we are cohesive and pull each other towards a better future. You would have a say in their method, or pathway as you like to put it. Just as much as they do." She stared icily at the table for a moment._

_"They won't accept. Even if I agreed, what makes you think they would?" Ashe said coldly._

_"They need us, as much as we need them."_

Tryndamere stared at the small woman before him, he had had his fair share of lovers and the barbarian women that he fell for were always confident, loud and passionate in their ways. The man thought he knew what beauty was, until he saw Ashe that afternoon. She was a different kind of beauty. Her skin was pale almost unnaturally so, making the ice in her eyes seem to glow, he had seen her before but never from this perspective. Her hair being up for the first time since they had met exposed her pale neck and shoulders regality really suited her. The woman had had an aura of calmness about her each time they had met and spoke strongly but eloquently nonetheless, still he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he'd missed.

"Queen Ashe, please place your left hand on top of the Stone of Ást." She took a step forward, laying her palm over the ceremonial rock. The villagers of Rakelstak always believed the rare crystallised rock would bring luck to marriage, it had become tradition for many, although most of the more established families would prefer to privatise their weddings to their own home. Ashe of course wished for nothing more than old tradition, an outdoor space that would fit whoever wanted to be there,  _not_  who could afford to be. She could see from the look of Tryndamere's face that he wasn't  _quite_ convinced.  _I wonder what this would be like if we had followed their traditions._

"King Tryndamere please also place your hand on top of the stone." The barbarians hand completely overshadowed Ashe's slender digits, in size and in heat, only his was visible now.

"I will now pour the glacial water of Eyjafjall over your joined hands, and honor you husband and wife."

Tryndamere removed his hand and took Ashe's from the stone he bowed his head and knelt to kiss her hand. A peculiar sensation for the both of them, Ashe's icy fingers meeting Tryndamere's warm lips, she seemed surprised when he looked up at her, there seemed to be a lot within those eyes, like they had seen a world prior to this one.

Keeping a gentle hold of her hand he walked back through the snow an aisle between two crowds, his and hers, all clapping in unison as they began their walk back through the village. Ashe smiled seeing her people, all of them, she had openly invited each village in hopes that real people with real lives would join her, not just the privileged and favoured. A small girl ran out in front of her grinning "Pincess Ashe!" Her mother worriedly followed behind looking worried, Ashe looked at her just as she mouthed I'm sorry to her, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"Yes darling?" Ashe bent a little and took the girls hand in front of her.

"You look pretty." The girl whispered, more shy now that much of the town and the two tribes had their eyes on them both. The queen smiled and knelt down in front of her, reaching up to her hair.

"So do you." She said as she took the flower that Margery had given her and put it behind the young child's ear. The girl gasped happily and ran back to her mother who laughed and picked her up happily. She heard the mother whisper "She's a queen now pet." As she turned back to Tryndamere to walk with him again, he just stared on bewildered that someone could take so much consideration and place into such tiny details.


	3. Gilded

_A boy coughed quietly standing in the doorway, visibly debating whether or not to enter. The room was quite dark, the tall doorway barely making the boy look grown at all, and to him the lowlight must have made them look quite threatening_.

_"Your Majesty King Tryndamere. A letter, from Rakelstake." The messenger boy sounded young, he did seem slightly intimidated and a tad out of breath -all to be expected of course. He stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for the leader to respond. Brynjar looked confused as Tryndamere raised his brow._

_"Come 'ere lad." The boy rushed over, to the two drinking men. He held out the letter, Avarosa's crest pressed into the blue wax seal._

" _Avaros'ns." He grunted as his callused fingers tore open the delicate paper._

_" '...Ere we go." Bryn said taking another gulp from his cup._

_Tryndamere,_

_I would like to request your company here with us, in Rakelstake, I feel we have a mutual interest in the future of the Freljord that should be discussed._

_You may bring whoever you feel is necessary to accompany you._

_Beds and resources will be available upon your arrival, and should you need anything to make your journeys I will provide this also._

_I hope we may welcome you within the upcoming weeks_   _Tryndamere._

_Princess_ _Ashe of Rakelstake._

_He grunted and passed the letter to Brynjar, who raised his eyebrows. "Gutsy ain't she. Inviting barbarians over for supper."_

_"I don't know if supper was what she was insinuating." Tryndamere said taking a swig of the Glaserport mead he'd happily poured out earlier._

_"Princess of Rakelstake huh. Pretty."_

_"I wouldn't call Rakelstake pretty really but-"_

_"I wasn't talking about the place." Brynjar said chuckling to himself. "You know her people tried to kill her when she came to power. Now she's like half dervish or somethin'"_

_"You really do talk some shit Bryn." Trynd said shaking his head as he polished the metal on his helm with a piece of suede leather._

_"It's true I tell ya, Mora told us."_

" _Ahh t_ _here's the problem you're letting your women talk too much, you'll be gossiping with em all if you're not careful." He grinned, bending down on one knee and steadying his blade against his thigh, shining it as they spoke._

_"Ay and you, your royal highness, could 'ave any woman you wish but there's no sounds echoing the royal chambers at night is there."_   _The blade scraped the floor as Tryndamere twisted it to turn it over, engraving the floor with the blade unintentionally._

_"You mind your tongue or I'll leave you behind." Tryndamere joked back._

_"Wait you're goin'? Why in Runeterra-"_   _Brynjarl sputtered, nearly spitting out his most recent gulp._

_"It's been quiet in the Freljord of recent Bryn, it's unsettling. Besides, I'm intrigued, no ones heard anything from that side for decades. Anyway I want to know what a girl like that wants with a tribe of barbarians don't you?"_

The king and queen sat at two tall silver thrones at the head of the great hall. After about an hour gracefully accepting different gifts from their people Ashe stood up, she glared at Tryndamere, he got the message and stood up too - he could tell Brynjar would laugh at that.

"We thank you for joining us on this fine day, thank you for your gifts and your presence and support. Today we unite two tribes as one, doubling our strength and determination. This is it, a new step for the Freljord, a new step for Avarosa and a new step for each and every one of us. One that will surely drive us ALL to unity!" A few of the handmaids started to clap, then a few more Avarosans, soon the whole room was clapping and cheering, even the barbarians joined in, clashing together beer steins as they cheered. "Now please, these months have been unsurely, but this is the beginning of peace within our Freljord. Tonight is yours, eat, drink dance whatever you may choose, it is much deserved. Long live the Freljord!" Oh how they cheered, Tryndamere laughed at the crowds reaction, thoroughly impressed and albeit slightly thankful he didn't have to say anything.

Watching the celebrations unfurl in front of them Margery wondered how could such a joyous event full of laughter and happiness come from the joining of two people that had barely laid eyes on each other. She watched the two of them carefully knowing the answer to her own question was perspective. The king was a bulky man tall and wide shouldered, he was handsome in a rugged way, his body having seen its fair share of weapons. Most of his skin was covered by the traditional ceremonial outfit of the barbarians, still with the visible skin littered with scars of varying sizes. He made her look so small, like she could snap as easily as an icicle in his hands, but Margery knew that wouldn't be the case.

"It's mad isn't it?" Tryndamere said happily, his eyes remaining still on the crowd.

"What?" Ashe said, slightly surprised at the sudden attempt at conversation.

"They're so happy about it."

Ashe looked onwards watching a woman from the village swinging around in the arms of a barbarian laughing hysterically.

"Why shouldn't they be? It's been a long time since anyone has had much hope around here." She sighed quietly and looked down at the dainty ring that would now remain on her finger for as long as it mattered. "I was  _slightly_  apprehensive as to how they would take this, suddenly merging our tribes as one."

"Seems to be working." He said with a chuckle as the woman from before was pulled into a kiss with the same barbarian.

"I can't disagree with you there." He looked at her as a small smile pulled at her lips. The eyes, so warm yet so icey, a royal contradiction. They sat silently for a bit, quietly sipping from ornate glass steins that well resembled the ice in the glaciers, watching the two tribes integrate and mingle amongst the celebration.

"And what of the new Queen of Rakelstake?" Tryndamere said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" she looked to him properly for the first time that night.

"It seems wrong for almost an entire region to be in such high spirits at the cost of their leader. Does it not?"

She froze, was he angry with her? Or was it concern that laced his voice.

"I am content." She said almost emotionlessly looking away from him.  _She has so much to say when it comes to leading her people and her land, but with her own heart she is silent_.

The celebrations died down late into the night, both king and queen retreated back into the castle. As soon as Ashe got into the room she threw down her hair and shook it out of its hold, sighing lightly before remembering she wasn't alone anymore, she turned quickly to Tryndamere looking surprised at his proximity as if she forgot they were in the same room. If she wasn't vocal with her feelings, her eyes gave her away.

"I just need some air.. please excuse me for a moment." she whispered.

_"Now we know you said you didn't want any gifts for your birthday, but this will sort of tie in with a wedding gift, if you will." Ashe felt the nerves in the pit of her stomach as they stood outside her parents old bedroom. Her chambermaids encouraged her excitedly to open the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, suddenly having hundreds of flashbacks to stretching up to reach it as a child. She wished they were here._

_Opening the door she silently gasped. The bed frame and the old heavy furnishings like the wardrobes and chests were the same dark wood, but the foliage carved into them had been tipped with silver to decorate. The bedsheets were different, a cold silver colour one half embroidered Avarosan patterns and the other half covered with a white fur blanket_ _(sorry Voli). The doors to the balcony were open and blowing the thin curtains around freely, it was almost ethereal to her. At the end of the bed there was a dressing table, ornate mirror and above this a painting of two strong leaders, smiling, holding a baby in their arms. Ashe walked up to it, her fingertips brushing the paint textures, admiring the warm faces of her family._

_"Do you like it?" She heard Margery say. "We weren't sure if you'd want less or more memories in here, anything can be changed if you want-"_

_"Its perfect." She turned to hug the two chambermaids who had clearly helped Margery execute this. Margery nodded to them dismissing them so that she could speak with Ashe alone._

_"We thought that now you're to be married it was a good time for you to get some more space." Ashe nodded silently, at least she would have her old room as a solace if need be._

_"Are you alright?" She asked, noting the whiter shade of pale the princess had turned. "Is it too much Ashe?"_

_"No. I just- I don't know how to act around a husband. I don't know.. what to do."_

He knew this would be the hardest part, Tryndamere despite being the heavy barbarian with a hunger for bloodshed did feel a bit guilty. He was a fair bit older than her and of course neither of them had any romantic interest in eachother, and the rumours that sufficed of a wedding night with a barbarian were not pretty, but he was better than that. This girl was the biggest hope anyone had for the future of the Freljord and they needed to work well together, she needed no reason to hate him.

"Ashe... Can I-"

"What?!" She turned her head to face him as her words cut out sharply through the icy air. Her eyes watering slightly glittering in the light. He pulled the glass door open slightly.

"You don't have to-" He exhaled a small cloud of mist into the night. "I don't expect anything from you, not tonight nor any other night. " She didn't say anything, but a cloud of breath exhaled and faded into the night sky above her as her shoulders relaxed a little more.

When Ashe entered the room again Tryndamere had seemingly left, or so she thought until she heard a cough. Eyes led to the sound as she focused on Tryndamere in the low light. He was laying on a tiny little two seater chair with his legs squished up to his stomach in order to fit, covered in a big fluffy blanket taken from the bed. She looked at him for a few seconds before letting out a quiet chuckle. Tryndamere laughed with her and then said "It looked bigger before I sat down."

"There is much we must fight for, sleeping arrangements needn't be one of them." Tryndamere watched as she turned into the washroom and closed the door behind her. It was alien to him, to sleep in the same bed as a woman without being intimate with her, let alone someone he barely knew, but this entire arrangement was alien to the both of them, and Ashe was unlike any of the women he'd had met.

Ashe re emerged in a dark blue night dress, briefly coming into light to blow out the flames that lit the room and slipping under the sheets.

"Give me a chance to get to know you." Tryndamere said calmly, turning over to lay on his back.

"Good night." She whispered.

_I could have been born into a normal family with normal people and lived a normal life with someone that I love and I could be happy. Or. I could be born into royalty follow an ancient goddess and marry politically and sleep as close to the edge of the bed as I can._

_Let's not forget the motive Ashe, he's a fighter, strong and determined, the king of the barbarians and he wants the same thing you do. Keep that in your head. You just have to sleep in the same bed, that is all._


End file.
